


The Scofield project: Part five

by orphan_account



Series: The Scofield Project [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashwave, Gen, Pre-Slash, coldlfash, flashatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets into trouble at school and writes to Mick and Leonard for support. He runs into a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scofield project: Part five

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s this weeks update, I’m pretty happy with this one. I really feel like the plot is starting to form in my head and it’s starting to reach a point where I feel confident in what I’m doing. I managed to finish this today despite the craziness that is my life right now and I hope you guys enjoy this part more than the last. I’m really proud of this chapter and am thinking of writing larger chapters in the future. So let me know if you’d like to see more of this. I’ll see you all in the next update! -xxx- Seven

_They’ll get an orange up their ass as well…_

Those words had stuck to him a little too well, he may have even tried to apply them himself. But as it turned out, Barry Allen didn’t have the conviction or strength to shove an orange up someone’s ass.

“Detective West, Mr. Allen assaulted a fellow classmate with a piece of fruit. I’d say the situation is dire, indeed.”

“Sir, Barry’s going through a rough time. Let me talk to him and set him straight.”

He could hear the principal sigh, Joe’s silence was almost deafening. Why wasn’t anyone taking his side in this? All he had tried to do was stop a bully from torturing some freshman, he only wanted to prevent someone from hurting like he was hurting. Was that really so bad? At least Mick and Len would be proud of him, wouldn’t they? They seemed to be the only friends he had made that actually seemed to understand him.

The door of the principal’s office opened as Joe walked out and said his goodbyes to Principal Jones. “Barry.. We need to talk.”

The teenager groaned but got up from his seat, hoisting his backpack on his shoulder as he trailed after his foster father, followed him outside. They eventually sat down on a bench in a park nearby the school. Why Joe had taken him off the school’s premises was a bit of a mystery, but he had the feeling it couldn’t be anything good.

“So talk.” Barry’s voice cracked a little. This was it. Another person walking out on him. First his mother had died, and his father had gone to prison for her murder. Now Joe was stepping out. It shouldn’t be a fricking surprise to him. And yet it somehow hurt.

“Barry, you have got to stop picking these fights. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but this ain’t you. You’re a good kid, Barry. Don’t let anyone take that from you, least of all some low life asshole. It’s not worth it.”

He glared at Joe. “What would you know about that? You don’t even know why I did it.”

“Then help me understand Barry..”

“Forget it.” He got up, shaking his head at Joe’s words. There was no way in hell Joe would understand. Nobody would understand him, aside from Leonard and Mick. Nobody could understand.

“Barry!”

He didn’t realise he was running, not until the blurry world around him slowly became clear again. He could hear the chirping of birds, a dog barking in the distance, the sound of cars driving by. And yet he never felt more alone. He never felt this isolated before.

Barry sat down on a low stone wall and rummaged through his backpack for a pen and some paper. He had a lot to write about.

“Hi, scuse me. Sorry to disturb you.”

Barry looked up to see a young man in front of him. He was tall with a swimmer’s body, black hair that framed his face in short layers and doe like, warm brown eyes. He was a rather handsome young man, about a year older than Barry if he had to guess.

“Can I- Can I help you?” Barry frowned.

“Yeah, yes. Yes you can. Actually, I lost my pen and noticed you had one. Mind if I borrow it for a second?”

Those puppy dog eyes really seemed to stir something inside him… he wasn’t sure what to think of that. But there was no harm in borrowing out his pen, he was done with his letter anyway. “Sure.” He handed the pen to the strange young man and watched as the stranger quickly scribbled something down in a small black leatherbound notebook. “Thanks. Oh and I’m Ray by the way, Ray Palmer.”

He took the extended hand and shook it politely before taking back his pen. “Barry, Barry Allen.”


End file.
